The present invention relates to displaying an image on a display screen that is partially modified. The image is a digital image with discrete pixels which can be represented and transmitted by signals. An image mask is generated in according with which pixels in a frame of the digital image are modified. The image mask identifies less than 100% of the pixels in a frame for modification. A user can still ascertain at least some details of the displayed modified image, but not in its original quality.
Based on displaying a partially modified digital media stream, which may be a digital image, a digital video, a digital sound stream, a digital document or any digital symbol stream that can be reviewed or played on a review medium, such as a computer screen display, an audio display such as a loudspeaker, print paper or any other display that provides an output or signal that can be reviewed, if necessary after appropriate transformation or conversion, from digital form into reviewable form, a user may decide to obtain, such as purchasing, an unmodified media stream.
It is believed that currently no adequate apparatus and methods are available that automatically generate a modification mask and that allow to reverse the modified digital medium stream into its original, unmodified form. In one embodiment a modified digital media stream should be realized without increasing or significantly increasing redundancy in the digital medium stream.
Accordingly, novel and improved apparatus and methods providing automatic generation of a modification mask in a digital medium screen for partial modification and/or reversing a partial modification in a digital medium stream are required.